theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Queen
Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen, the main villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is not "evil" like her mother, but she is destined to play the role of villain nonetheless. And this does not sit well with her. Against all tradition, she considers the possibility of rejecting the road laid out for her and rewrite the story so that she'll have a Happily Ever After of her own. As she became a member and one of the top leaders, she is also the 12th member to become one of the Forty-Five Hero Saints Info Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. While Raven is likely not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, she is apparently the first to take actions to reject it. Appearance Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. She has purple eyeshadow and matching purple lipstick. In Ever After High Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to Raven's e-book, the two have a strained relationship. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison and often insults the things Raven talks about, including Raven's father, the Good King. Raven apparently has a good relationship with her father and does not like it when her mother bad-mouths him. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate too until Apple White requested that she be dormed with Raven instead. Apple and Raven are not friends, although they attempt to be on friendly terms at least. Cerise Hood is mentioned as another friend of Raven's in the latter's profile. Pet There is a pet-like trademark for Nevermore, which likely is Raven Queen's pet. Romance Raven's priority in life is where exactly her story is and should be going, and has been on dates with Sonic the Hedgehog/Time Force Blue. Story of Joining the Team When Raven and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Cerise, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Major Battles * Raven vs. Heartless (Ever After High) * Raven, Riku, Yuffie, and Barrel vs. Nobodies * Ever After High, Sora, Winx, and Riku vs. Heartless and Nobodies * Raven, Cedar Wood and Frankie Stein vs. Fukuro * Raven and Kairi vs. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * Raven, Chum Chum, and Oswald vs. Lich * Raven, Lucina and Steven vs. Shadow and Dr. Eggman * Raven vs. Faybelle Thorn (Land of Ooo) * Raven and Ralph vs. King Candy and Rasputin (Sabaody Archipelago) * Raven Queen, Sonic the Hedgehog, Samantha, Shadow the Hedgehog, Soul Eater Evans, and Natsu, vs. Dark Pit, Oogie Boogie, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel * Sora's Team and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines * Raven Queen, and Soul Eater Evans vs. Pennywise the Clown On Sora's Team Raven has never stopped playing the good guy as she still chose her destiny, and keeps making everyone of her friends on the team at ease. Relationship * Bloom - She And Bloom Get Along Great And Play Cool Video Games And Train With Magic Digimon Partner(s) BlackAgumon.PNG|BlackAgumon Gazimon.PNG|Gazimon BlackGatomon.PNG|BlackGatomon AncientSphinxmon.jpg|AncientSphinxmon Bacchusmon.jpg|Bacchusmon Category:Ever After High characters Category:School students Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Good hearted characters Category:Kids Category:Kind heroes Category:Heroines Category:Punks and Goths Category:Calm characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Queens Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Living characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teleporters Category:Mattel characters Category:Teenagers Category:Serious characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Main Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Lovers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hero Saints Category:Musicians Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Reformed characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Monster High Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:One-Man Army Category:Voices of Reason Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:German characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students